futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Crisis in Europe (Map Game)
Crisis in Europe is Beta's first map game and the sequel to the map game European Crisis. Background The 2030s was a terrible time for Europe - the EU was disbanded, multiple independence movements divided countries, and of course another major war. Resulting in the borders seen today. Will you reunite you country through old borders or create anew? Can you survive the Crisis in Europe? 2040 Map Rules *No ASB (aliens, meteors, etc.) for both mods and players Players Nation list and signup Mods *Creator/Mod 1: Beta *Mod 2: Sidewinder291102 *Mod 3: SolaceEaSw Gameplay 2040 Yo, first time starting a turn and doing mod events. Here we go, first turn! Sorry if I screw up. ^_^ - Beta Following the Great European War, Europe is in turmoil - many new countries have been born while others are now confined to rump states. Making Europe ripe for war. With the UK gone, Ireland begins the invasion of Northern Ireland - Irish nationalists hope to finally reunited Ireland. ''' '''Novogorod and Russia are at each others' throats, multiple skirmishes happen around the borders. It seems like the two are already prepping for war. * Portugal: Owing to its isolated position at the edge of the continent and its relative lack of importance in geopolitics, Portugal was able to survive almost intact with the exception of the Algarves becoming independent. The previous republican regime, unpopular and hated by the end of its history, has been replaced. Those that survived the upheaval have selected Prince Afonso of the defunct House of Braganza as the new King of Portugal. The new king extended an offer to the Algarves authorities asking if they wished to become part of a newly reunified Kingdom of Portugal. Response He also sent messengers to Madrid, asking Castile if they wanted to form a military alliance. Response In the meantime, King Afonso I began rebuilding projects—dividing his surviving able bodied population between construction, resource extraction, and manufacturing—as part of his effort to rebuild enough infrastructure for the people to not only survive, but thrive. The buildings and sewage/water refinement systems are given the priority in being rebuilt. Transportation and communications infrastructure are given secondary status below that. **'Mod Response: '''The Algarves decline, replying that they prefer their republic to your monarchy. Castile agrees to a military alliance. * '''France': France was hit hard during the war. As the rebuilding of Paris goes underway, we temporarily move the capital to the city of Reims. Due to the loss of our Atlantic and Mediterranean coasts to new countries, we make plans for Reconquete (the invasion of these countries to reunite France). Heavy losses of our troops has made our military weak, so we begin a 3 year plan to draft citizens to strengthen our military - allowing us to reunite with the rest of France. We release an ultimatum to Normandy, join us or be prepared to be annihilated. Response Needed We propose an alliance, tentatively known as the Catholic League, to the Papal State, Lombardy, and Portugal. Responses Needed **'Portuguese Diplomacy:' We agree to this proposal and send a Portuguese ambassador to Reims. **'Mod Response:' Normandy agrees to re-join France. **'Papal Response:' We accept. * Kingdom of Austria: ''' After the war that cost many lives ended we finally begin Rebuilding our country. The President Sebastian Kurz has declared himself the king of the newly created Monarchy of Austria. We would like to have an alliance with France and Portugal.Response needed. We start to militarise our country to strengthen it and to ward off any future threat.We also improve our Basic Sanitation Facilities and Communication towers.Now all the industries are nationalised. No private Companies will be allowed unless they pay a monthly fee of 100,000 euros. **'''French Response: We agree to an alliance. * Mercia: Although Mercia has achieved its independence from the United Kingdom, the war has caused losses of both civilians and Mercian revolutionary forces. The Mercian economy has collapsed, and infrastructures in major cities like Birmingham, Manchester, and Liverpool were heavily destroyed. The capital is temporarily moved to Leicester, while the main capital, Birmingham; and other major cities (Manchester, Liverpool, Sheffield, Nottingham, and Derby) are being rebuilt. Main figure of Mercia in the civil war, Jamie Clarke, is appointed as the leader of the nation. It is also decided that Mercia will be republic after referendum, so Clarke will be the first President of Mercia. The new government now is focusing on economy recovery and rebuilding of infrastructures. Military is also being strengthened. Mercia's first move in international relations is to open diplomatic relations with major countries, like United States, Canada, France, Portugal, and the Netherlands Responses Needed. Non-aggression pacts are proposed between all former British states for 2 years Response Needed. **'Mod Response: '''Oddly enough, contact with the US and Canada cannot be made. Non-aggression pacts are accepted in Netherlands though. **'French Response: We agree to open diplomatic relations with Mercia. * 'Western Poland: '''After having our nation split by Prussia a few year back, Western Poland becomes a monarchy with King Adok Bosak I taking the thrown. Parliament will be established in 2042 after the finishing of an established constitution, the division of districts, and elections take place. We offer to ally with the Kingdom of Austria and France to help rebuild our three nations together. 'Responses Needed. Secret 'We begin plans to re-unify our nation under our banner. 'Secret. **'French Response: '''We agree to an alliance **'Austrian Response': We agree to the alliance and hope for better relations in the future. * '''Kingdom of' Salo: '''Seeing itself as the true successor to the '''Republic of Italy, the Kingdom of Salo is proclaimed under the leadership of King Senesio Lucchetti of the House of Lucchetti. King Senesio I begins his reign by joining the Catholic League proposed by France. Due to the ever weak nature of the Italian Peninsula and the wanting for a more powerful Italian state than the previous, offers are sent out to Venice and Tuscany, offering them to become territories within the Kingdom Response Needed. The military, although ill-supplied, is established at a minimal 90,000 active. Reconstruction efforts begin. **'Mod Response: '''Tuscany agrees. Venice does not at first though an ambassador says they will if you give them autonomy. * '''Kingdom of Scotland' Having gained independence, Prince Harry of the House of Windsor of the former United Kingdom has been installed as King of the Kingdom of Scotland. Nonetheless, the PM of the Parliament of Scotland remains head of government. His first act is to formally propose an alliance between Scotland and Mercia. Response Separately, the PM and King invite the leader of Northumbria to a meeting to discuss possible unification. Response In other news, the government chooses to ignore the conflict in Ireland. Last but not least, a second chamber of parliament is created, the House of Elders, a technocratic chamber meant to give expert opinions on legislation. Additionally, an appropriate Member of the Elders is appointed to each Ministry to give expert counseling and advice. This system guarantees good policy, a necessity to pull out of crisis. **'Mercian Diplomacy:' We gladly accept alliance between two nations. We hope our collaborations bring the bright future for the British nations. **'Mod Response:' Northumbria declines unification, saying they rather be independent. * Istanbul: We start to rebuild our capital and other towns and cities in our country. we ask Rum, Pontus, Little Armenia and Trebizon to unite with us into Turkey to make turkey great again.Response Needed They will receive high autonomy. Ahmet Burak Erdogan, the son of Recep Tayyip Erdogan is the current president of Istanbul. We expand also our military drastically and try to improve our economy to pre-war standards. **'Mod Response:' Rum, Pontus, Little Armenia, and Trebizon deny reunification - the age of Turkey is over. * Papal States: Italy is once more in ruins after the Great War in Europe, and the Conclave has decided it was the religious apathy and heresy within the continent that brought about its downfall. As such, as the rightful Church of Europe, we begin our sacred duty to unify Europe under a Catholic hegemony of unity and solidarity, lest we allow heretics to bring about a second Crisis. We reach out to our Italian brothers, and call for a Church of Italy, a predecessor to the soon-to-be Church of Europe. To clarify, this request is not a merger of political nature, but of a religious one. Response for Former Italian States Pope Francis IV is announced as the leader of the Papal States, and begins the organisation of the State and its affairs. **'Mod Response: '''Abruzzo and Apulia are won over - but Naples, Sicily, and Sardinia are not convinced and decline. * '''Czechia:' As basically the battleground of the Great European War, Czechia was one of the most affected nations of Europe, with entire cities like Prague being destroyed by nuclear bombs and firebombing. With the country in tatters, the mainly atheist population blames religion as the main cause of the Great European War. With what little remains of the central government pretty much powerless, the people have taken matters into their own hands, and under the leadership of a well-educated scientist, Bohuslav Zamorsky, who also happens to be a very proficient speaker, able to rouse crowds, have proclaimed the Bohemian Technocracy, where science rules above all, and religion is outlawed. However, the anarchy left behind by the war basically means that the Technocracy really only controls the immediate vicinity of Prague, with the rest of the country being a lawless no-man’s land. 2041 The French-Austrian Alliance is seen as powerful by many nations, good for the countries they protect but a threat to those with their own agenda. Due to this, a few nations lessen interaction with France or Austria as they are allies to their intended victim nations. Tensions between Russia and Novgorod flare up again, with an incident occurring near their borders that nearly causes an all-out war if not prevented by a Russian general's diplomatic skill. It is only a matter of months before the two bears try to rip each other's throats out. * Portugal: Outraged by the response of Algarve, King Afonso I begins preparing for war. As the rebuilding effort continues throughout Portugal, the cities of Lisbon, Villa Real, Porto are largely restored enough to at least be livable. We take measures to encourage population growth. Meanwhile, an army of 9,000 men is organized, into three regiments. These include former veterans and they are armed with old Portuguese Army weapons. They begin an offensive south into Algarve. A captured naval vessel, the frigate Vasco da Gama, is sent to raid the Algarve coastline in order to distract the enemy and assist in the assault. The King demands Algarve's capitulation. Response Also, we agree with Austria's proposal for an alliance, the communication had been significantly delayed. * Mercia: Port of Felixstowe is being upgraded as it will be the main gate to Mercia. The rebuilding of Birmingham, Manchester, and Liverpool still continue to progress. The construction of new Presidential Palace in Birmingham is nearly completed, and it is expected the capital will move to Birmingham next year. Military production is re-started again, with new designs of tanks and artillery are being created. Mercia would like to open embassies in all Western European, Central European, Scandinavian countries Responses Needed. * Kingdom of Austria: After Nationalization of Institutions our economy is growing at a fast pace. We decide to spend 1/4th of the economy on Defence and We would like to conduct a joint weapons development with France and Portugal.Response Needed. We also decide on a new Name for this alliance. It is to be called Coalition of Kingdoms .We offer Western Poland With Weapons and Funds required.We increase military drafting and hope to get a good Military. The First annual Summit of The Coalition of Kingdoms will take place in Vienna. We invite both the countries France and Portugal to this Summit. We would also like to conduct trilateral military exercises with our allies.Response needed * Papal States: WIP * Kingdom of Scotland: The PM visits all nations on the British Isles to establish friendly relations Responses. Simultaneously, the PM proposes an open border policy with Northumbria and Mercia to encourage trade and international cooperation. Responses. With Scotland for the most part unaffected by the Crisis, not much is spent on 'rebuilding'. However, much is spent on rebuilding the Scottish Royal Guard as well as encouraging (through incentives) a large merchant fleet for continental trade. In other news, the government makes no statement on the Irish Conquest of Ireland though the PM has spoken to the Irish PM. Lastly, the Scottish public expresses unease at the fanaticism of the Bohemian Technocracy. Scotland is now largely technocratic thanks to reforms mentioned earlier. However, the individuals right to various freedoms including the freedom of belief is paramount, as without freedoms a country can never be united and harmonious. * Kingdom of Salo: '''King Senesio I see's the Venice denial as an open invitation for war, and mobilization of the Armed Forces begins after re-instating the draft. Tuscany is incorporated into mainland territory. * '''Bohemian Technocracy: An offensive against the numerous warlords, gangs, bandits and cartels in areas of the former Czech Republic outside our control begins, with the goal of "liberating the people being terrorized by these no-good hoodlums and reinforcing laws in the remainder of the former Czech Republic". We begin this offensive by sending 25,000 troops to fight the more dangerous groups, while sending diplomats to less troublesome groups to establish diplomatic relations and eventually negotiate their return to the Bohemian fold. President Bohuslav Zamorsky and the Bohemian Technocratic Assembly also unanimously ratify the Bohemian Constitution, enshrining all freedoms of the former Czech Republic, with the only major change being the enforcement of atheism as the only acceptable belief, and dismissing religion as "a barbaric practice that serves only to dull the minds of the populace and delay the inevitable enlightenment of all humanity". The Bohemian Special Forces are recruited to search the entire country and burn any religious texts. All places of worship are to be marked for demolition except for some historic cathedrals in Prague (which are turned into museums), and practice of religion, as well as owning religious texts, are turned into a criminal offense punishable by 35 years in prison. Lastly, President Zamorsky dismiss Scotland's remarks as "the words of misguided fools, who claim to be true technocrats but lack understanding in the true meaning of progress". 2042 Here to save the day. -Solace * Kingdom of Scotland: The Scottish Royal Guard reaps the fruits of a successful recruitment campaign with a total of 50,000 soldiers in various branches. The Scottish Royal Guard is officially renamed to the Ministry of Defence and is reorganised into 4 distinct services. First is the Royal Army, where the bulk of Scotland's soldiers reside. The Army is the country's main land-based defence force. Numbering a mere 2,000 men (and women, men is a blanket term for soldiers just like mankind includes all humans), the Royal Marines, formerly an independent force, have been absorbed into and become a part of the Army as they are small and of little importance as of now. Their primary function is to serve as the nation's expeditionary ground troops. They serve as the first boots on foreign land in times of conflict. They are the ones that set up base camp, secure a safe zone, etc. Next is the RAF, which has only around 5,000 members due to the fact that many airbases of the pre-crisis United Kingdom are located in the former country of England. Nevertheless, the RAF is working on a new type of aircraft technology that will cater to Scotland's diminished personnel numbers - remote-controlled car-sized fighter drones. They are remotely controlled from ground bases and will organised into squadrons as any conventional air force might be, the main difference being that all squadron members will be in the same room at ground control taking orders from a commander that has a large command centre.. (Think less high tech Ender's Game) Currently in the prototype stages, this technology is expected to take flight (Haha) in 3 years time. The RAF will be the primary foreign engagement branch of the Scottish Military. Coming in at third is the Royal Navy. Comprised of 11 ships of various calibre, two new ship building yards are opened in Aberdeen and Montrose respectively. While Aberdeen will focus on mainly conventional types of warships, building one a year for the next 10 years, Montrose will focus on much smaller fishing vessel and speedboat sized remote controlled ships, functioning on similar technology as the RAFs remote controlled fighter drones. It is also in prototype stages and will begin production in 2 years. Last but not least is the Royal Coast Guard. Choosing to stay independent of the Navy, the Royal Coast Guard is the country's primary coastal defence force and serves to protect the country alongside the Army's Border Safety Division. Relatively small and lightly armed, they will be the largest benefactors of Montrose's remote controlled boats when production begins in 2 years. * Western Poland: 'The monarchy begins a tour around the nation. The economy still suffers after the war, but many new companies sprout up. To help get unemployed citizens jobs and to help the military, 15,000 citizens are hired to work on building military equipment. During the split, each side of Poland got half of the military. This left us with 232 aircraft, 532 tanks, 1,304 AFVs, 221 Self-Propelled Artillery, 36 Towed Artillery, 120 Rocket Projectors, 1 frigate, 1 corvette, 3 submarines, 1 patrol craft, and 12 Mine Warfare Vessels. We hope to bring West Poland back to what Poland used to be (mostly to be strong enough to take back East Poland. We order 75 tanks to built, along with 20 stealth bombers, and 5 destroyers. Although the government wants to impose socialism, their is now way Western Poland can afford it on a small budget without raising taxes to a rate where even the top 1% can not pay the rates, so the government remains capitalist until the money exists. Farms in Poland are owned by the government, but farmers make the decisions so the crops are picked at the right time, as to not make the same mistakes the Soviet Union made. The districts of Poland still aren't made, meaning their still isn't a parliament. Instead, the people act as parliament for the moment. *'Montenegro: We ask to join the Austrian French alliance for protection from the broken Europe. *Valencia (Spain): The villages around the city of Valencia create the Valencian's republic with a pairlament of 45 seats that decide the important thing for the reublic. These pairlamante was aprobed a constitucion for the country can been able to be an important and sucessful country. Baleares five days later joined to the Valencian's republic. *'''Saxony: '''AFS (AFD in Saxony) wins the elections. There is a call for a reunified East German State, free of Migrants. It would be a capitalist democratic state, but a welfare state to support true East Germans. The declaration is made, that West Germany will never be welcome to East Germany, due to their economic tyranny over us easterners. Category:Crisis in Europe (Map Game) Category:Europe Category:Map Games Category:Ben10fan3Archive